The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing calendered and/or extruded semifinished products with increased surface tackiness made from a mixture of rubber and rubber-like plastic materials as well as a device for performing the method.
With semifinished products of rubber mixtures, for example, with components for the construction of tires, it is often important that the surface of these articles be provided with high tackiness so that during assembly a good adhesion to neighboring layers can be achieved. A plurality of methods for increasing the surface tackiness of semifinished products of rubber mixtures are known. For example, in an additional working step solutions are applied by pasting to the surface and generate the required surface tackiness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more favorable manufacturing process for semifinished products of the aforementioned kind which furthermore can be directly integrated into the conventional manufacturing process of the semifinished products.